Minecraft Survivor: Ha Long
|previousseason = Minecraft Survivor: Ivory Coast |nextseason = Minecraft Survivor: Kootenai |name = Ha Long |numberofepisodes = 10 |numberofdays = 30 |video = Minecraft Survivor Season 4 Intro|dvd = S4DvDCover.png|returnees = AussieRosalina (6) Sinuar (6) BradyyMC (6) Penguin1133 (6)}}Minecraft Survivor: Ha Long, '''also known as '''Minecraft Survivor: Ha Long - Battle of the Personalities, is the fourth season of Minecraft Survivor. It premiered on March 1, 2018. Production The production crew was made of: EliteChris35 - Presenter KillerKilp - Camera-Man SoonerOrLater - Camera-Man & Logo Logos_ - Camera-Man Lolzy - Camera-Man Jacaljt10 - Casting Director Gamer888 - Casting Director notafurryguys - Builder Sinuar - Texture Creator SaintStreet - Cast Renders DizzyPunchJustin - Imagineer MrHappyGamesMC - DVD Cover Twists/Changes *'Tribes Based on Personality '- For the first time in Minecraft Survivor history, tribes will be predesignated depending on the castaway's personalities. One tribe will consist of extroverts, while the other will consist of introverts. *'Immediate Individual Immunity Necklace' - At the last sand pit of the Day 1 reward challenge, castaways had an opportunity to fight for only one individual immunity at their tribe's first Tribal Council. *'Hidden Immunity Shards '- Instead of the usual hidden immunity idol, shards were scattered around camps and various key locations. Finding and crafting 2 hidden immunity shards grants the holder 1 hidden immunity idol, which works like any other hidden immunity idol. Their purpose is to nullify all votes cast against the holder when he or she chooses to play it. *'Balancing Rod '- A player would get the right to vote twice for the same person at a single Tribal Council, but while also preventing another player of their choice to vote. *'Foreboding Advantage '- On Day 23, it was revealed to the reward challenge winner that someone could leave the game on Day 29, following an elimination on Day 28. *'Final Two '- For the first time in Minecraft Survivor, two castaways will face the jury instead of the traditional three. Castaways Season Summary To be added. Episode Guide Key: *RC = Reward Challenge *IC = Immunity Challenge Voting History Trivia * This season of Minecraft Survivor is similar to the U.S. version of Survivor: ** It is like Survivor: Marquesas because they are both the fourth seasons of their respective series and each location have tropical beaches nearby dense green jungles. * This is the first season of Minecraft Survivor to have themed tribes (Extroverts vs. Introverts) * The pre-merge tribe names "O' ngoai" and "Phia Trong" are derived from the Vietnamese words relating to the season's theme ** O' ngoai (also spelled Ở ngoài) is the Vietnamese word for "outside" ** Phia Trong (also spelled Phía trong) is the Vietnamese word for "inside" * The merged tribe name "Trung Tam" is derived from the Vietnamese word for "balance" *The reason for the pre-merge tribes' chicken statues were for a creative way to hide a clue. It was decided to be a chicken due to it being a farm animal **Chris stated that "I just wanted to hide something in an animal's eye. Chickens are a common farm animal, Vietnam definitely has many farms and fields" Category:Survivor Season Category:Survivor: Ha Long